They don't have to know DeixHi HixDei Yaoi fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: this is a Deidara and Hidan Yaoi fan fic that means GuyXGuy if you don't like please don't read and was a request from a friend on devianART I hope you like it and the twist at the end kukukuku Deidara finds out that Hidan is pretty donm good.


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action.)

Hey Deidara! a man yelled.

Yeah Hidan, hm? Deidara yelled.

Hidan walked into the living room.

Have you seen my fuck spires I need them? Hidan asked.

No sorry did you ask Kakuzu, hm? Deidara asked.

He's not here on a solo mission and the others are at the bar or on missions. Hidan answered.

A big smile grew on Hidan's face and he looked down at Deidara sitting on the couth.

Why are you looking at me like that, hm? Deidara asked.

Hidan said nothing and got closer to Deidara.

What are- no don't even think about it its bad enough Sasori no Danna can't keep his hands off let alone Itachi and Zetsu I don't need you to, hm. Deidara growled moving away.

Hidan jumped on top of Deidara.

No don't quite it, hm! Deidara gasped.

Oh come on Dei, Dei fucking grow a back bone and let me fuck it out of you. Hidan purred pinning him to the couch.

No stop if you fucked me I wouldn't be able to walk for a mouth and I don't like pain like you do, hm. Deidara whined.

Hidan said nothing and crushed his lips to Deidara's.

Deidara tried to get away but failed.

Hidan broke the kiss.

Oh come on I'm not that bad am I? Hidan asked.

N-no it's not that it's just, hm. Deidara stuttered blushing like mad.

Aww you're so hot when you blush. Hidan purred kissing Deidara's neck.

Mmmmm! Deidara moaned.

Hmm hm moan for me louder. Hidan purred into Deidara's neck.

Deidara said nothing.

Oh don't want to moan for me huh? Hidan purred and shot his hand down Deidara's pants taking hold of his length.

Aawww! Deidara moaned.

That's better now louder. Hidan purred starting to pump Deidara's length.

Aahhh no please don't not in here someone might see, hm! Deidara moaned loudly.

Alright then well go to my room. Hidan purred letting go of Deidara's length then removing his hand from his pants.

Hidan got to his feet and started to walk away.

Deidara didn't move and starred.

You coming blondie or do I have to come over there and get you? Hidan asked.

Deidara's face turned dark red and he got to his feet.

Hidan walked into his room with Deidara close behind.

Hidan quickly grabbed Deidara by the arms and threw him on to the bed.

Deidara gasped when he landed.

H-Hidan, hm! Deidara snapped.

Sorry I just had too. Hidan purred shutting the door and locking it.

There no one can get in and Hidan stopped and walked over to Deidara.

Can get out. Hidan finished crushing his lips to Deidara's.

Deidara didn't fight this time and kissed Hidan back wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down on top of him.

The kiss heated up and Hidan licked at Deidara's bottom lip.

Deidara gladly opened his mouth letting in Hidan's tongue.

Hidan explored Deidara's mouth licking and sucking on his tongue.

They broke away for air.

Mmm you taste good Dei, Dei. Hidan purred moving quickly for Deidara's neck.

Aahhh you taste good too, Deidara moaned.

Louder! Hidan almost yelled biting Deidara's neck.

Deidara gasped from the pain.

Deidara's neck started to bleed.

Hidan started to lap up the blood and sucking a little.

Aahhh! Deidara moaned loudly arching his back a little.

You like that don't you? Hidan purred into Deidara's neck.

Mmm yes pleas more, hm! Deidara moaned.

You want more huh? Hidan whispered.

Deidara nodded.

Then show me how much more you want. Hidan ordered.

Deidara grinned.

Deidara pulled at Hidan's pants pulling them down.

Hidan gasped as the cool air hit his heated length.

Deidara moved his hand down to Hidan's length and the hand mouth's tongue flicked out and licked at the top of his length.

Aahhh that thing isn't going to bite me is it? Hidan moaned.

Not unless you want it too, hm. Deidara purred.

N-no I don't want that. Hidan gasped.

Deidara pushed Hidan onto his back and crawled between his legs.

Deidara took Hidan's length into his mouth and started to suck.

Aahhh mmmm! Hidan moaned loudly.

Deidara stopped and looked up a Hidan.

Hey why did you stop? Hidan whined.

This is why, hm. Deidara purred grabbing Hidan's legs and putting them over his shoulders placing his length at his entrance.

Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing? Hidan snapped.

It's my turn to be seme I'm always uke and its time for a change, hm. Deidara growled and thrust in hard and fast.

Aahhh fuck you bastard! Hidan screamed grabbing the sheets.

Yes I'm a bastard now shut up and take it, hm! Deidara snapped pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in hard.

Hidan said nothing his eyes wide.

Aahhh God Hidan you're so tight! Deidara moaned.

Damn right I'm tight now fuck me harder you fucking bastard! Hidan moaned.

Deidara leaned down a little and started to thrust harder and fast.

Oh God take it all out on me Deidara fuck me until I can't walk! Hidan moaned.

Shut the Hell up I don't want to hear it, hm! Deidara snapped.

Hidan said nothing and grinned.

Deidara kept his rhythm and pace for almost an hour and a half.

Aahhh H-Hidan I'm going to cum, hm! Deidara moaned.

Hidan said nothing and started to move in time with Deidara.

Aahh w-what are you doing, hm? Deidara moaned.

Just shut up and fuck me. Hidan growled.

Aahhh, mmahhh! Deidara moaned and shot his seed deep inside Hidan.

Deidara pulled out of Hidan and fell to the bed panting.

Hidan quickly moved between Deidara's legs placing his length at his entrance thrusting in before Deidara could say a work.

Aahhh, w-what the Hell a-are you doing, hm? Deidara screamed.

I haven't cum yet remember and it's my turn. Hidan purred pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in.

Aahhh you mother Deidara was cut off as Hidan crushed his lips his.

Hidan picked up his speed and pace.

Deidara broke the kiss.

F-fuck, hm! Deidara moaned loudly.

As you wish. Hidan purred starting to slam into Deidara.

Oh God you're going to split me in half. Deidara screamed wrapping his arms around Hidan's neck and his legs around his hips.

Hmm, hm no I won't do that you're to go a fuck well not as good as Kakuzu but we can work on that. Hidan moaned.

W-what do you mean your going to keep d-doing this to me, hm? Deidara moaned.

No I'm going to let you do it to me. Hidan moaned.

Deidara's eyes grow wide.

Wha Deidara was cut off as Hidan crushed his lips to his.

Hidan broke the kiss.

Shut up you talk to much. Hidan purred.

Deidara said noting and barded his face into Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan kept his rhythm and pace for about an hour and a half.

H-Hidan I'm going to cum again, hm! Deidara screamed into Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan said nothing and kept slamming into Deidara.

Aahhh! Deidara moaned and shot his seed on to his stomach and Hidan's stomach and chest.

Deidara tightened his grip on Hidan's length witch was to much for him to handle.

Hidan shot his see deep into Deidara.

Hidan pulled out of Deidara and fell on top of him panting.

What did you Deidara was cut off again.

Shut up and go to sleep. Hidan ordered rolling off of him.

Deidara covered them up and they went to sleep.

It was the next morning.

Deidara opened his eyes and looked at the man next to him.

Deidara jumped out of the bed covering himself.

Hidan opened his eyes quickly.

Fuck what's wrong are we under attack? Hidan gasped.

Deidara sighed.

I forgot what we did last night I'm not us to walking up in your bed, hm. Deidara said walking back over to the bed.

Come back to bed I'm getting cold. Hidan purred patting the empty spot next to him.

Deidara did as he was asked and crawled back into bed.

I hope Danna won't get mad he was so pissed when he found out that I slept with Itachi I haven't told him about Zetsu, hm. Deidara said.

We don't have to know we can keep it our little secrete. Hidan purred.

Hmm sounds good to me, hm. Deidara purred.

Deidara crawled over top of Hidan and looked down at him.

So what do you want to be seme or uke, hm? Deidara purred.

Fuck me hard. Hidan purred.

Deidara crushed his lips to Hidan's

Deidara moved between Hidan's legs.

The door swung open.

He Hida the person stopped.

Deidara broke the kiss.

Deidara and Hidan looked at the door wide eyed.

Kakuzu Sasori no Danna, hm! Deidara gasped.

Hidan said nothing.

Kakuzu and Sasori looked at each our then walked way.

Itachi and Zetsu walked by the door.

Itachi growled and shook his head then walked away.

Zetsu smiled showing their sharp teeth then walked away.

We I guess they know. Hidan sighed.

Yeah, hm. Deidara sighed.

END


End file.
